Three fallen angels looking for help
by Sammieatszombies
Summary: Jared has three sisters who live with his 'Step' father who beats them up everyday for 4 years. When the Sisters Decide to Go back to La Push they have a few surprises along the way. A Seth, Embry and Jared story.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I decided to do a story about some sisters who were abused at home. Due to the fact I have been reading a few of them. So own with the Story.**

Kristy's pov

"Kelly! Get your ass down here now!" My step father yelled up the stairs to my elder sister. I listened to her door open and then walk down the stairs. I moved to over to my younger sisters bed. Joanna, she was sound asleep which was good. I sighed and pulled the covers on her bed up so that My 'Father' would think that she had been asleep for awhile. I moved back to the door and pressed my ear to it. I heard something been hit. I cringed, I know exactly what was being hit. My eyes started to burn. then feel slowly to the floor crying softly so that he wouldn't hear.

"Now get up stairs and If you or one of your sisters wake me hen I get back, Your gonna get more of this!" He yelled and then there was a loud thud, before he started laughing then slammed the front door. I got up and opened the door. Then walked down the stares fast and cautiously. I walked into the living room, were Kelly lay on the floor crying, and curled up in a ball on the floor.

"Kelly!" I breather in shock, after 4 years of the something happening it never seemed to sink in with me. Kelly then looked up and then sighed wiping her face from the tears. I walked over to her and hugged her. "What was his excuse this time?" I asked. Not really wanting to know.

"It doesn't matter. Go to bed before he gets home." She said pulling away from me and picking up some prices of broken glass. She then got up, I looked at her she looked at me. She sighed then walked away probably to throw the glass in the trash. I sighed. I missed my Mom, Dad and brother. My Dad and brother live in the small town all of us were born in La Push, but then one day Mom met this Guy Chris and they fell in love, Causing my Parents to separate. And Kelly, Joana, and I to all move to Nevada. My brother Jared and my Dad still live in La Push but when Mom got a Job which she's works at all the time. Chris cut off all Contact to My dad and Jared. After that he started beating us. Kelly gets more of it. In away that I can't even think of with out having a break down.** ((A.K.A Chris is a Pedo Bear to Kelly.) **

"Kelly, I want to go back home." I said looking down at the braclet that Jared had made for me.

"Kirst we are home." She replied appering at next to me.

"No I mean Home Home. Where Dad is." I said breaking down alittle. I hated it here! I'm scared to even sleep in this house.

" I know but even if we did Chris would find us." She sighed pulling me into a hug. hugged her back.

"Will you think about it? I mean I still have Jared and Dad's numbers." I said looking up at her. She looked down at me. Sometimes it was like Kelly was the only thing I had close to a mother, with the way she has to clean up after Chris and look after Joanna and me.

"Okay, I'll sleep on it and I'll tell you tomorrow on the way to school." There were loud footsteps making there way to the front door. Kelly and I rushed up stairs. I closed my door over so that there was a little gap that I could look out of. Kelly Closed her Door but gave me the look to say. 'Don't worry.' But i couldn't help but worry.

The Front door opened then slammbed shut. I saw Chris's tall figuar apper at the top of the stairs, and Open Kelly's door. "Now your gonna fill my craving for your mother, or I'll go in there and beet the living day lights out or your sister!" He said through his teeth, sounding drunk. The door closed over. I closed mine and saw Joanna, sanding up in her bed looking sleepy. I walked over and took her out her crib and lay in my bed with her in my arms. I whisperd to her softly 'Close your eye's and I'll be there. Close your eye's and You'll be there. Close your eyes and we'll be there. Now and forever.' After I felt her drift off I heard a door open and close then another do the same. My phone buzzed next to me. I reched over Joanna and looked at the Text I got from Kelly.

_'My mind is made. Pack a bag for a few days do the same for Jo, Try and see if you can get Jar's or Dads number. try and have the bag's packed for school. We're leving in the morning.'_ I shed a tear, both filled with Joy and Sadness. Finally we will be leaving this place. I placed my phone as side after I deleted the Text. I then Closed my eyes and fell asleep happy for once in 4 years.

**kay so, what do you think so far? Please Review Because **

Reviews= Chapters up quicker! ;D

-Katie! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg****! I Love you Guys! 4 Reviews in one night! Spazz moment! Please Keep it up! I love seeing the little emails I get for them! ;D**

**I Own Nothing!**

**Now on with the story! See you at the bottom! .**

Kirsty's pov

"Kirsty!" Kelly Yelled in a low Voice. I opened my eye's reluctantly, not wanting to wake up. I saw Joanna in Kellys arms still asleep. "Come on let's get our stuff together, and in the car while he's still asleep." I nodded and jumped out of bed, grabbing my bag, shoving clothes that were mine and Joanna's. I grabbed another one full of Joanna's stuff. I then Walked down stairs and helped Kelly with the bags. Jo was on the sofa sleeping still. We then rushed back in side. We made it look like 'were' getting ready for school. I ran up stairs and changed in to some clean clothes.

"Ready?" I asked Kelly, picking Jo up at the same time.

"Is she ready for what?" Chris's voice boomed from behind me sounding drunk still. Joanna hide her face in my hair. Chris walked past me only wearing his underpants, and right up to Kelly. "What is she ready for?" He yelled looking back at me.

"F-Fo-For...School." I stammered, looking up at him.

"Well are you?" he growled looking down at Kelly, with a evil look.

"Yes." Kelly replied sounding scared looking up at him.

"Now you won't tell anyone what happend last night, right." he said moving some of her hair behind her ear. "And if you do, tell you'll get this." He said slapping her in the face, then pulling her hair to look at him. Kelly winced in pain. "Got it?" He growled through his teeth. Kelly nodded, before he crushed his lips on hers. I turned away holding Jo close to me so that she didn't see anything. I always makes sure she doesn't see it when he does this. "Same goes for you!" He grumbled walking past me and back upstairs.

Kelly took Jo off me and walked out to the car I followed, I climbed in to the passenger seat, pulling out my phone, Mom had got me a phone against Chris's approval. I started searching for Dad's number, but Jared's came up first. I waited till we were on the highway before i hit the call button.

"We it's ringing." I said after the third ring. Kelly looked over and smiled then looked back.

"Hello?" A female voice called from my little phone.

"Erm...Hi...Um I'm looking for Jared Cameron." I said looking over at Kelly, she was listening to her i-pod while driving that's a good thing.

"Oh, um Jared's a little busy at the moment, can I take a message?" The girl asked.

"Um, yeah can you tell him to call me back on this number, please." I asked scratching the back of my neck.

"Yeah sure but could I have a name to tell him who called?" She asked sounding cheerful.

" Uh yeah, tell him that Kelly Called." I replied looking at Kelly.

"Okay I will tell him to call you back as soon as he can" The girl said sounding happy and pleased.

"Okay, thanks, Bye." I blurted out. Ending the call.

"Well?" Kelly asked in a musical tune.

"He'll call us back." I replied in the same tune. "Can you hook up your I-pod to the radio, please?"

"Yeah the adapter is in the glove box." She Replied pulling the headphones out and handing me her i-pod. I hoked it up and we listened to All 99 songs of the Glee cast that was on the I-pod then some other random songs, we then listened and sung along to One Direction's Up all night album. By the time One Direction had finished we had entered Forks Washington.

Suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked at the Caller ID Jared.

"Hello?" I asked as I answered it.

"Kelly?" A husky deep voice asked. Jared.

"Nope, Younger." I replied. Kelly giggled next to me.

"Kirsty?" He questioned. Typical.

"Yeup, Hey Bro." I replied, smiling.

"Hey, wasup?"

"Um well Kelly and I are moving back and we need your help with that."

"Okay, tell me where you are and I'll Meet you there." He ordered.

"Yo, Kelly where are we?" I asked her looking at her.

"Tell him we're out side Fork's coffee shop." She replied pulling in at the othe side of the Coffee shop.

"We're at Forks Coffee shop." I replied like a parrot to him

" Ok I'll be there in five." He said before ending the call.

"Well we made it." I said happily.

"Yeah but Chris is pissed." She said handing me her phone.

'_Kelly! Where the Hell are you? Answer your phone Now or I swear to God You'll wish you we're never born! Your mother is on her way home! Get your ass back now! I Swear when I get my friggin' hands on you you are Dead Girl! And If you have told anyone about Last night. I'm gonna kill you and your sisters!-Chris _

"Dad won't let him hurt us." I said puting my hand on her sholder. She nodded and sighed. Now it is just a matter of time for Jared to meet us.

_**So here is chapter two! I know its up kinda fast but I was just happy that 4 ppl reviewed in one night! Hehe. So You like? of no? And who do you think answered Jared's phone? Hummm... any way, Review please!**_

_More Reviews = more chapters fast! ;D_

_-Katie!xoxo _


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg****! I Love you Guys! I love you all! All the reviews really make me happy and all that! my mom printed off the two chapters and gave it to my English teacher. I felt so embarrassed. And all of my class was like 'What was that about?' Ahhahahaha!.**

**Oh and also about the Capital Letters in random places, I don't notice i do it, I guess it's because in so into my story as im writing it. And all the commas. My little finger just taps away at it as i type looking for the . Heh heh**

**I own nothing.  
><strong>

** But any way on with the story! **

Kirsty's pov

Five minuets had gone passed since Jared had called. I was looking out the window, Joanna was sound asleep and Kelly was listening to her i-pod once again. The only sound was our phones buzzing every three seconds, and Joanna's slow breathing. A truck pulled up at the other side of the road. A tall man who was very buff got out of the car, he looked a bit like Jared, but I couldn't be sure. The man pulled out a phone and pressed it to his ear. Suddenly my phone started ringing. It made Kelly and I jump. Kelly pulled out her head phones and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said looking back at Joanna, who was thankfully still asleep.

"Kelly?" The man out side said now leaning against his truck. Kelly lent over and looked out as well.

"Jared?" I said rolling down the window. The man looked over at us and smiled, then put the phone in his pocket.

"Hey, Krist." He greeted as he walked over to us. "Kelly."

"What happened to you?" Kelly asked chuckling as she said it.

"Nothing, It's just cause you haven't seen me in four years." He replied leaning down so that he could see us. "so Do you wanna get going?"

"I think that would be best." I replied giving him a smile.

"Okay follow me back." He said before he walked back to his car.

"I don't remember him being that big." I said trying to remember Jared.

"That's cause he wasn't." Kelly replied, starting the car engine.

~~Later on~~

We followed Jared back to a small house in the middle of the forest. It looked really familiar. Thinking harder, I then remembered. This was the house I was born in. Yes born in, So was Joanna, all because mom and dad couldn't make it to the hospital in time. Jared got out of the car and looked over at the house, as the door opened. I looked over to see a tall man in his mid-40's with copper skin, jet black hair. Daddy. Jared opened my door and took me out carrying me to the house.

"What are you doing?" I asked smiling in confusion.

"Last time you where here, you were only 9 and you would always want me to carry you around." Jared said plopping me down in front of my father then going back to help Kelly probably. I looked up at my Dad, he looked down at me and then smiled.

"Kirsty, I missed you." He said pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back smiling."I missed you too dad." I said into his chest.

"And you didn't miss me!" Jared's husky deep voice said in hurt and shock. But I knew he was joking.

"Kelly, I missed you too," Dad said pulling away from me, then hugged Kelly. "And you too Joanna." he said smiling and shacking her little hand gently. Joanna turned away and biried her head in Kelly's hair.

"Hey, it's ok Jo, He's not gonna hurt you." Kelly whispered to Jo. Jo turned around and looked at her. "He wownt bwe wike Chwis?" Jo mumbled.

"No, he won't" And with that Joanna reached out for dad. Dad smiled and took her. "Well come on in girls and we can catch up. Jared don't you have to get to work soon?"

"Nope, I'm off tonight, plus tomorrow everyone is going down to the beach." Jared said walking past dad carrying all our bags.

"Well girls looks like you'll be going out tomorrow night. If you want." Dad said chuckling and following Jared in the house Kelly and I then followed. The house was exactly the way I was like four years ago.

"Kelly, estoy cansado,puedo ir a dormir?" ("Kelly, I'm tired, can I go to sleep?" If the translation is wrong, then I'm sorry, blame Google translate.) Joanna asked. Joanna would speak Spanish because Chris didn't know it, so Kelly and I learned it so we could talk without him knowing what we where saying. Joanna had picked it up from us.

"Sí se puede, sólo tiene que preguntarle a papá si es posible." (Yes you can, you just need to ask dad if you can.) Kelly replied smiling, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Da cwan I gwo tow sweep?" Joanna mumbled. To dad, Jared then came in the room, and pulled a face at Kelly. He always used to do it.

"Yes you can, Jared can you get Joanna to sleep, while I talk to the girls alone for a minuet?" Jared nodded taking Joanna who was already by the look of it asleep, while our dad looked at as. "Girls can you please sit down I would like to talk to you both about something Joanna said." Kelly and I both looked at each other then did what he asked by siting down.

"Well it's a bit of a long story." Kelly said rubbing her arm. I could hear in her voice that she was afraid.

"Kell, you can tell me, I promise I won't get mad." Dad said leaning over, Kelly tensed up. I took her hand.

"Please tell me that son of a bitch did not lay a hand on you." Dad said through his teeth in anger. Kelly lifted her hands to cover her face and started crying. I moved over and hugged her, dad did the same. "It was more than a hand." I whispered to dad, he nodded and we both tried to calm Kelly down.

"You'll be safe here." Dad whispered back. I gave him a little smile. Safe at last.

**Okay, so thoughts? Good? Bad? Kelly, Kirsty and Joanna are safe at last!** **But for how long? heh heh. And A HUGE THANK YOU! to all who reviewed! and you all know my little policy!  
><strong>

More Reviews = More Chapters Up Quickly ;D

-Katie! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

** How is every one? Sorry for not updating sooner, but I've been busy lately and all that. Yeah so any way own with the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING! But i do own an i-phone! ;D**

Kirsty's pov

It's the first day away from Chris and the Hell hole. I lay in my old bed, feeling a sense of relief. Freedom. I turned my head, to see Kelly on her old bed. It was a long night, Kelly had cried for a good hour and a half. Once she had calmed down, we told Dad everything. To our surprise he was very calm. Jared on the other hand, started shaking violently before he ran out the house. Dad said that it was ok he would do that sometimes. After that, Dad was asking some rather Embarrassing questions about when Chris would rape her.

~~Memory~~

"Would he use protection?" Dad asked still sounding very calm, as he held Kelly in his arms. Kelly sniffed and shook her head to say, 'No.' "Okay, don't get embarrassed. But when did you last have your period?" I felt my cheeks burn. It felt really wrong for my dad so ask about periods...

"Erm... T- two months-s a-go." Kelly said taking a lot of breaths as she said it. (You know when you cry and after you stop and you try and speak but you keep taking a lot of breaths but then you let it out the second after you take it, that's what Kelly's doing. if you didn't under stand what I meant) Dad looked down at her.

"Are you sure that it was two months ago?" He couldn't think that she could be? No she couldn't!

"I can't remember exactly, it was one of the last things on my mind." Kelly mumbled, looking like she was trying to remember.

"Okay, Girls, it's been a long day, why don't you go up into your old room's and go to bed." Kelly sniffed and Dad gave her one last hug before we left to go upstairs.

~~End of Memory~~

"How long have you been up?" Kelly's voice called in a low mumbled voice. I looked over at her, she was laying on her back with her arm over her eyes.

"About five to ten minuets." I replied getting out of bed, and sitting on the edge of Kelly's. She lifted the covers off so I could lay down next to her. "Kelly, do you think that you could be..." I said looking over at her.

"I don't know. But I don't think I've had my thing of at lest two months." She replied with a sigh. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, a feeling you get when you want something not to be true but you know it is. We both jumped at the sound of someone knocking on our door, we looked over to see Jared.

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nope, why would you think that?" Kelly and I both said at the same time.

"Well Dad told me what happened and I over heard a little of what you guys where talking about." Jared replied looking down this time.

"So what do you want us to say?" I asked, looking at him. He looked up slowly.

"I want you both to forget about those four years, and trust me when I say I will protect you, from this day on." he said placing his hand over his heart with his other hand in the air. Kelly chuckled lightly, as did I. "Okay, so why don't you get dressed and we can go down to the beach and meet the pack."

"Pack?" I questioned. Pack as in wolves? That wouldn't be good...

"Oh! Erm that's just a nickname for the group." He said looking down again.

"Okay, but who's going to look after Joanna?" Kelly asked moving out of bed so that she was now sitting on the edge of it.

"Dad, he want's to know her, being that Mom left when she was still pregnant with her." Kelly nodded, then Jared left us. Kelly than looked over at me. I nodded. I walked swiftly to the bathroom, towel in hand. Once in the shower I let the water run freely as I stood under it. I sighed. I had never been able to have a shower with our Chris pounding on the door making sure I was still there. After I was done with my shower I quickly went back to my room. Were Kelly was already dressed, but she was looking in the mirror at her stomach.

"Erm... Kelly?" I asked closing the door. She jumped and droping her toop at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Do I look fatter? Ever since Dad asked me I keep thinking that my stomach is bigger." She said lifting her top again and looking in the mirror.

"Kelly, Your just imagining it!" I said walking over to her shacking her a little.

"Really?" She looked at me with a scared expression but she had one eyebrow rased.

"Yes, now come on we don't want Jared to be Waiting too long." I said with a smile. Kelly smiled as well before falling in to her bed again. "Jared's not in the bed."

"I know I'm waiting for you." She said in to her pillow laughing.

**Okay! So I know it's short but I'm having an little bit of a lazy period at the moment. Plus I'm jelouse of one of my friends because Everyone is wanting to help her our with her Talent. Even the Techers and They dont even Care about little old me. Sigh... Any way **

Like? Or Not?

**More Reviews = Chapters up quick! ;D**

Any way I'm outta here! Gonna go and youtube songs. XD

-Katie xoxox


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all! How is everyone? I'm good but I'm sick! . So I decided to get up and type this up. And thank you To all of you who Reviewed! I love seeing them! **

**Anyway own with the story!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 5

Kirsty's pov

After I got dressed Kelly was still laying on her bed. I walked over to her, shaking her lightly. "What?" She asked rooling over to look at me.

Come on, Jar's probably waiting." I said getting up off her bed and walking towards the door, Kelly sighed and then got up. We walked down the stairs to see Jared playing with Jo. I laughed at his face. Jared jumped at the sound of my laughter. "You two ready?" he asked putting Joanna down. Kelly and I both nodded. Jared then gave Joanna to dad, then we left.

It had been years, since I had been to the beach. Nothing had changed as far as I could remember. The only thing that had changed was the large pile of wood in the middle of the beach. "Come on, Don't worry they won't bit." Jared said before walking down the beach at a fast pace. Kelly sighed and followed, but she stopped and looked back at me. I then started to walking, she smiled and waited till I had caught up with her. I looked up to see lots of large boys by the wood they were all just as large as Jared. One of them looked dazed and Jared gave him an dirty look but then his face softened. The boy walked up to us. "Hey!" He said in a cheerful voice. "I'm Embry, your Kelly and your Kirsty Right?" He said looking at us.

"Last time I checked, yes we were. But do we know You Embry?" I asked sarcastically, but he didn't notice he was to buzy looking at Kelly.

"Erm... You won't have met me Kirsty but your sister and I were in the same class when we were younger," He replied smiling as he obviously remembered something.

"Embry? Oh my Gosh! What happened to you?" Kelly said in shock, obviously remembering him.

"Ha-ha, yeah this is what happen when I hit puberty." He chuckled.

"I thinki you did more than hit it, you gave it a whole new meaning!" At that point the two both burst out laughing.

"Okay, am gonna go and let you two BFF's continue catching up." I said walking on towards the group.

After the elders told the legends everyone was chatting among them selves. I was talking with Jared's girlfriend Kim, and she was the one who answered his phone before, were as Kelly was chatting with Embry, And I have to say they looked really cute together. But one of the boys there was always looking at me. I never got to know his name but he was rather cute and shy.

**Okay, I know its short, but the truth is I just feel very bad and well ill... but tell be what you think of this short chapter.**

**More reviews = longer chapters soon!**

-katie xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sorry it took awhile for this chapter, I was very bizy... Anywho **

**Sorry if there is any spelling mistakes. Never got a chance to re-read this.**

**OWN NOTHING!**

**Kelly's pov**

I'd never really given much thought to how I was treated back Nevada. I did know that it was wrong what happened, but I was 12 and terrified of my so called Father. But now with my real father and my older brother, I felt safe although the thought of me having Chris's child scared me more than a first day at a new school. Sitting in between Jared and Kirsty, I couldn't show them that I was worried. No matter what happens I can't show my little sister that I was worried. I swear, I can't show them! Okay, Okay, Kelly breath…breath.

"Kelly, you okay?" Kirsty asked, damn it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied giving her a smile. I knew that she didn't believe me. I could tell since the day 4 years ago, she didn't believe anything I said after that. She was too smart for that.

"Don't worry, Kirsty you'll be in the same classes as Seth and Kelly you'll be in the same classes as Embry." Jared said as he pulled up to the small buildings that were La Push High. For once in my life I wasn't scared, Embry was standing next to Jacob and his car. Embry had filled me in on most of the details that had happened and what is happening round here. But I have to say when I'm with Embry I feel safe. Safer than anything else… I think I have a crush on him…. Well he I'm sure that he can keep me safe no matter what.

Kirstys pov

I could tell the Kelly was worried about something, but I don't know what. It must be about something major. By the way that she was breathing.

"Kelly, you okay?" I asked, I could tell that she hoped that I didn't notice that she was breathing heavy. Jared looked over I nodded at him telling him to concentrate on the road in front of him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied with a smile. Not you're not. You haven't been fine for 4 years.

"Don't worry, Kirsty you'll be in the same classes as Seth and Kelly you'll be in the same classes as Embry." Jared said as he pulled up to the small buildings that was La Push High. Seth? Seth? Seth! That was the guy that was looking at me at the bonfire thing! He had finally talked to me an hour before we left. He was really friendly he was also really really cute! Once Jared had stopped in a parking space. Kelly and I walked over To Embry, Seth and Jacob. Seth's smile got bigger as I walked up to him.

"Hey!" he said as I walked up to him. Since when did I have Butterflies in my stomach?

"Hi," I managed to say. God, since when can I not talk to a guy. He is only human!

"So how are you?" his dazzling smile. Urg! Kirsty! You can talk to guy's all the time! Whats so different with Seth?

"Am good, thanks." I managed to say with out stammering. Urg! This is going to be a long day!

OMG! It's been a whole week that I've been here And I'm surrounded be Bloody Werewolves! And whats better My Brother is also one! Urg! Seth had taken me out on a date and told me not to freak out! Apparently Embry was going to tell Kelly as well tonight. I know what your thinking. A week! That's too fast for him to tell you! Yeah I know right!

Someone knocked on my door. "What!" I snapped, not really wanting to talk to anyone. The door opened and Jared's tall figure slipped in.

"I'm guessing that your date with Seth didn't go so well?" he said calmly, walking over and sitting

on the edge of my bed. It creaked as he sat on it.

"Well let's see, He said that he loved me and wanted to be with me, then he said that the Legends with the Cold ones and all that where true and that you and the pack where all werewolves!" I half shouted at him, I didn't bother to look at him.

"Kirsty, you left to soon for him to show you." Jared simply said. What the hell did he mean by show me? Jared chuckled before continuing, "Come on I'll show you exactly what I mean." Oops Guess I was thinking aloud. Jared pulled me out back and into the forest. I stood there looking at him like he was an idiot. "Stay back." he said before stepping back and in a blink of an eye a large wolf stood in his place. WTH!

"What the Hell! J- Ja- Jar-Jared?" I stammered, looking at the wolf. The Wolf nodded its large head. In another blink on an Eye Jared was back, "What the Hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I know its not the best but hey I've been busy. Oh and sorry about deleting my story 'The Girl who is Emo and the Boy who's a Wolf.' Ppl were giving me C"$% about it. So I took it down. ;( But hey ho! You all have this one. ;D<br>**

**More Reviews=More chapters! ;D  
><strong>

**-Katie xoxo  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Since so few reviewed I typed up this chapter to make us friends again... Am I forgiven? -puppy dog eyes-  
><strong>

**Oh well on with the story!  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

Kirstys pov

My brother's a werewolf! For the past two hours that's all I could think. I looked over at Jared. He had turned back to his human form now and was waiting for me to calm down a little more that I already had.

"Wait! So… Wha?" I managed to say. Jared smiled before sighing.

"Well you know all the legends about us being descended from wolves," he said I nodded, "Well… They are all true."

"Well Duh! You turned in to a firkin' wolf!" I yelled at him. He smiled, Ass.

"Calm down, there is also something else, which Seth didn't explain to well, from what I can tell from your reaction." He said moving closer to me. "Well there is a thing called Imprinting, now before you say anything hear me out." I nodded. "Okay so only a few members of the pack have Imprinted, Sam imprinted on Emily, Paul on Rachel, Embry has on Kelly and is telling her tonight, And Seth has Imprinted on you." I opened my mouth to say something. The boy who I kinda like had imprinted on me but is that a good thing of a bad thing?

"Hey, let me finish. Okay so… yeah Seth Imprinted on you and I have Imprinted on Kim. So I know what you're going through. Kim reacted the same, it took Emily a whole day to explain better that what I did.

But Imprinting is when us werewolves find our mate, our soulmate. We'll be anything, Do anything to keep her happy and safe. We'll be a brother, lover but more importantly a protector. If we hurt your feelings in any way, it's the worsted thing ever. Seth is probably worried sick, kicking himself right now. But don't worry he's a good kid and he'll never upset you. So give him a chance and if he pisses you off just tell me and I'll sort him out." Jared said smiling and winked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Now go, he's probably outside or at the park down the road." I obeyed and walked down stairs and opened the front door to see something I didn't expect.

Seth was standing there, shirtless and looked like he had his heart torn out. "Hey," he breathed sounding sad. My heart tore. "I'm sorry –" I stopped him by placing my hand over his mouth.

"Shh… you don't need to apologise. I'm the one who over reacted. It's a lot to take in in one night." I said smiling, Seth relaxed and I felt him sigh. I let my hand fall from him mouth.

"So, do you want to go down to the beach to see how you sister took it?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and closed the door behind me.

We walked down the streets holding hands, Seth told me everything about him, and I told him everything about me, and about Chris. He started shaking and I told him to calm down it was now okay and that I had him and Jared to protect me. But I made him promise not to tell Embry about Kelly, because she doesn't want everyone to know, he said okay but she would have to tell Embry sooner or later.

"So do you think they are still here?" I asked looking up the beach. Not seeing any one.

"Yep, they're right there." Seth said nodding towards some teens sitting up by the trees either hugging or making out. "And there making out…" He continued, looking away.

"What can't watch to people make out." I said rather loud causing Kelly and Embry to break apart and look at us.

"Hey Seth, Kirsty." Embry said waving; Kelly seemed to be hiding her head in his shoulder. Aww she's embarrassed.

"Hey Embry, how's everything going?" Seth asked, I think he was asking about how he told Kelly about him and the pack.

"Everything went and is going great, You?"

"Had a little trouble but everything's Good?" He said looking at me.

"Everything's Good." I replied kissing his cheek.

"I think Kirsty and I should get home, dad will probably be home by know." Kelly said getting up. Embry groaned and got up too.

We all started walking back home, laughing and talking, for once I was truly happy. Seth was giving me a piggy back ride, Embry and Kelly where holding hands and skipping swinging their hands back and forth. A car sped down the road, and skidded to a stop. We all looked at it, I looked at the number plat. Nevada plates... Oh no.

"There you are you ungrateful bitches!"

**You all probably hate me now for this cliffy! Mwahahahahaha! Sorry I couldn't think of anything else to end it with.  
><strong>

**I have so many ideas in my head! =.=  
><strong>

**But thank you to everyone who reviewed!  
><strong>

**-Katie! xoxo  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay I feel bad for leaving the last chapter a Cliffy... So I just finished typing this up. You'll all probably hate me by the end of it but, Hey I have this strory all pland out.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

****Kirsty's pov

"There you are you ungrateful bitches!" Chris shouted. Seth and Embry pushed Kelly and me behind them. Kelly caught my hand and held it tight, she was terrified. She has every right to be. I was also terrified. If this goes wrong, Jo, me, and Kelly are back living with him…

"Excuse me, but who are you talking to?" Embry said, he sounded annoyed. Well I guess he would be, Chris just called his girlfriend a bitch…

"Get out of my way you fag, this doesn't concern you!" Chris shouted, he wasn't sober but he wasn't drunk, which I guess is a good thing. As Chris talked Kelly griped my harder. I squeezed her hand back hoping to calm her down a little.

"Well, what do you want with the girls, and you better have a good reason for being here!" Seth shouted back. He was shacking lightly. It won't be good if he turns into a wolf…

"They are my step daughters and I was looking for them, while their mother was talking to their real father, and I have every right to be here!" Chris shouted back. Wait mom is here? I looked at Kelly. She looked at me. I knew what she was thinking. "Don't you to bitches try and run, Kelly I hope you haven't said anything or try anything or I'll run you over!" Chris then sang in a sing song voice.

"I've said nothing…" Kelly half mumbled in fear. She knew with or without the boy's Chris would run her over. I mean he's been raping her for the past four years!

"Wait what? Kell what's he talking about?" Embry said looking back at her with sad eyes. Chris smiled and then balled his hand into a fist, and raised it.

"Embry!" Kelly shouted as Chris's fist started to move quickly to Embry's face. Embry moved out of the way in time. Catching Chris's hand and shouting to Seth.

"Get them out of here." Seth nodded and grabbed both our hands and pulled his up the street to dad's house. Jared was sitting on the porch outside, his hands in his hair.

"Jared." Seth said, his head shot up out of his hand, to look at us. Then a woman started shouting about having no right to take us.

"How long have they been going on?" I ask looking at him, he was sad I could see it.

"About two minutes after you left, she didn't even say 'Hi' to me." He said looking in front of him. "You two should go in and tell her everything Chris did to you, back dad up a bit." We both nodded and walked through the front door and into the living room. Dad was sitting on the sofa looking at mom, she was standing and turned to look at us.

"What the hell where you two thinking!" She sighed and walked over to us, pulling us into a hug.

"We wanted to get away from Chris." I mumbled into her shoulder.

"Kirsty Rose Cameron, what are you talking about?" Mom said looking me in the eye.

"You really don't know." I sighed looking at her. She looked confused.

"Know what honey?"

"Your so called Husband has been, beating, and raping our daughters!" Dad yelled he was angry, he had never liked Chris. I looked at Kelly, I could see that she was going to cry. Mom saw her and held her, before Kelly started crying into her shoulder.

"Kelly, hun, what's wrong?" Mom said sounding worried.

"It's – It's t-t-tr-true!" Kelly cried. "I'm – I'm s-so-sor-sorry!"

"For what?" Mom asked rubbing her back. Kelly then whispered something causing mom to look shocked. "Who's?" Mom breathed in shock.

"Chris's…" Kelly said catching her breath, she pulled away and looked at mom. "I'm sorry…" Jared came in, behind Embry, Seth closely behind, all three of them where all behind Chris who looked pissed.

"You! Sick asshole!" Mom yelled walking away from Kelly and me.

"What?" He asked looking innocent.

"Don't what me! You know exactly what! How dare you beat up and rape my Daughter!" Mom shouted. Chris looked at her and them looked at Kelly.

"You Bitch! What did I say would happen if you told anyone!" He yelled.

"Hey! Don't you think about touching her!" Mom yelled, "And this relationship is over!"

"Fine, but don't you two think you're getting out of this easy, I'll be back!" He said pointing at Kelly and me before leaving.

"I'm sorry for leaving you with him, I should have seen the signs." Mom said turning back to us. "How far along are you?"

"About two months I think…" Kelly mumbled looking down.

"I'm so sorry…" mom said pulling her in to a hug.

"Wait what's going on?" Jared asked looking at mom then Kelly. Mom looked at Kelly and nodded.

"Kelly's Pregnant," Mom said sounding like she was going to cry.

"What?" Embry breathed, Kelly looked at him, tears in her eyes. Embry looked heart broken and walked up to her and hugged her. "Shh… Don't worry, I'll be here for you no matter what." He said softly into her ear.

"And you two are?" mom asked looking at Seth and Embry.

"I'm Seth and that is Embry." Seth replied with a smile.

"Are you dating my girls?" She asked giving them both a look up and down.

"Yes, Kelly and I are together." Embry said still hugging Kelly.

"And now that you know she's pregnant are you going to leave her?"

"No, I don't care if she is pregnant or not. I love her and will do anything for her."

**Aww, Isn't Embry great! He loves Kelly! You probably hate my for Kelly... But This isn't that last of Chris! hehehe**

**Don't worry there will be more Seth and Kristy in the next chapter.**

**More Reviews = More chapters!**

**-Katie! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! Im baack! I have nothing else to say apart from Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! ;D**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! (If there is any!)  
><strong>

Kirsty's pov

After Embry confessed his love for Kelly, Mom said that they looked adorable and asked dad if she could stay here for a few months. Knowing dad who was still in love with her he said yes. Dad told Kelly and I to get to be since we have had a long day. Embry asked if he could stay and make sure that Kelly was going to be alright. Seth asked to and said that he didn't mind sleeping out on the porch, and he would be happy to make sure that Chris didn't come back. Mom went a little mad by saying that he can't sleep out on the porch. Dad agreed and said the boys could stay, but they should tell their moms.

An hour later I was in bed, cuddling my pillow for some comfort. I sighed into it. I heard the door creek open and two tall figures' slipped in, one went over to Kelly and the other slowly walked over to me. I looked at his face… Seth. I sat up and looked at him, he looked worried.

"Shouldn't you two be down stairs?" I whispered, sleep heavy in my voice.

"Yeah, but we were worried about you too," He replied also whispering. I could tell he was smiling. I rolled over and looked at him. He climbed into my bed and pulled me into his arms. I managed to see Embry and Kelly where doing the same, but Embry was rubbing her stomach. I smiled and hid my face in Seth's chest. I felt him relax and I so did I.

"Stay with me," I said softly into his chest. Wanting him to stay in bed with me, just to be sure that Chris didn't try anything tonight…

"Always…" Seth said into my hair. I smiled again before falling asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I ran through the thick dense forest. My leg's aced from running. A girl screamed, I knew that scream. One of terror and all so familiar… I ran faster towards the screams. To see Embry, holding Kelly, Kelly holding her large stomach and Chris… Smiling as he saw her in pain. Chris's head turned towards me…. His eyes… Blood red eyes… He smiled before running towards me, and…._

"Kirsty!" Seth yelled. "Kirsty!" I opened my eyes to see Seth, Kirsty, Embry, Mom, and Dad all crowded round me…

"Huh? Wha?" I managed to say. I suddenly realised that I was shaking and my heart pounding.

"Are you okay hun?" Mom asked sitting next to me.

"Uh yeah, I guess." I replied. I tried to remember what happened.

"You sure? Because it didn't sound like it…" Kelly said putting her hand on my back, and rubbing it.

"I don't know…" I whispered looking down.

"What don't you tell us what happened." Dad suggested.

"You don't have to though." Mom said quickly after dad finished.

"Um, all I remember was I was running and found Kelly screaming while she was heavily pregnant and Chris was there…" I said looking up at mom and dad. They both looked at each other, before looking up.

"Kelly are you okay?" Dad asked, I looked at her, she was very pale. She shook her head before running out the room. Embry quickly followed but as he got to the door another slammed shut. Embry looked worried.

"Don't worry Embry, it's probably morning sickness," Mom said getting up and walking out the room, and opening a door. Embry seemed to relax a little, Dad looked sad and upset.

"You guys shouldn't worry about me… It's Kelly who you should be worried about." I said getting up and out our bedroom, and walked to the bathroom, I peeked my head round the door to see, Mom sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Kelly sitting on the floor head in her hands. Mom was bradding her hair.

"Don't worry it only lasts a few weeks." Mom said as Kelly sat up, her eyes were closed.

"Really?" Kelly mumbled, I could hear that she didn't feel well.

"Mom has had four kids Kelly," I said opening and closing the door. Mom chuckled lightly. Kelly just looked at me.

"Ha-Ha."

"What it's true…" I said rising my hands in defence. After five minutes Kelly threw up two more times then be went down stairs to find the boy's all walking about us. Oh boy this was going to be fun…

**you all know the drill :) review=more chapters...**

**love ya all!  
><strong>

**-Katie! Xoxo  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Im baack! I have nothing else to say apart from Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! ;D**

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes! (If there is any!)  
><strong>

Kirsty's pov

After Embry confessed his love for Kelly, Mom said that they looked adorable and asked dad if she could stay here for a few months. Knowing dad who was still in love with her he said yes. Dad told Kelly and I to get to be since we have had a long day. Embry asked if he could stay and make sure that Kelly was going to be alright. Seth asked to and said that he didn't mind sleeping out on the porch, and he would be happy to make sure that Chris didn't come back. Mom went a little mad by saying that he can't sleep out on the porch. Dad agreed and said the boys could stay, but they should tell their moms.

An hour later I was in bed, cuddling my pillow for some comfort. I sighed into it. I heard the door creek open and two tall figures' slipped in, one went over to Kelly and the other slowly walked over to me. I looked at his face… Seth. I sat up and looked at him, he looked worried.

"Shouldn't you two be down stairs?" I whispered, sleep heavy in my voice.

"Yeah, but we were worried about you too," He replied also whispering. I could tell he was smiling. I rolled over and looked at him. He climbed into my bed and pulled me into his arms. I managed to see Embry and Kelly where doing the same, but Embry was rubbing her stomach. I smiled and hid my face in Seth's chest. I felt him relax and I so did I.

"Stay with me," I said softly into his chest. Wanting him to stay in bed with me, just to be sure that Chris didn't try anything tonight…

"Always…" Seth said into my hair. I smiled again before falling asleep.

_*Dream*_

_I ran through the thick dense forest. My leg's aced from running. A girl screamed, I knew that scream. One of terror and all so familiar… I ran faster towards the screams. To see Embry, holding Kelly, Kelly holding her large stomach and Chris… Smiling as he saw her in pain. Chris's head turned towards me…. His eyes… Blood red eyes… He smiled before running towards me, and…._

"Kirsty!" Seth yelled. "Kirsty!" I opened my eyes to see Seth, Kirsty, Embry, Mom, and Dad all crowded round me…

"Huh? Wha?" I managed to say. I suddenly realised that I was shaking and my heart pounding.

"Are you okay hun?" Mom asked sitting next to me.

"Uh yeah, I guess." I replied. I tried to remember what happened.

"You sure? Because it didn't sound like it…" Kelly said putting her hand on my back, and rubbing it.

"I don't know…" I whispered looking down.

"What don't you tell us what happened." Dad suggested.

"You don't have to though." Mom said quickly after dad finished.

"Um, all I remember was I was running and found Kelly screaming while she was heavily pregnant and Chris was there…" I said looking up at mom and dad. They both looked at each other, before looking up.

"Kelly are you okay?" Dad asked, I looked at her, she was very pale. She shook her head before running out the room. Embry quickly followed but as he got to the door another slammed shut. Embry looked worried.

"Don't worry Embry, it's probably morning sickness," Mom said getting up and walking out the room, and opening a door. Embry seemed to relax a little, Dad looked sad and upset.

"You guys shouldn't worry about me… It's Kelly who you should be worried about." I said getting up and out our bedroom, and walked to the bathroom, I peeked my head round the door to see, Mom sitting on the edge of the bathtub with Kelly sitting on the floor head in her hands. Mom was bradding her hair.

"Don't worry it only lasts a few weeks." Mom said as Kelly sat up, her eyes were closed.

"Really?" Kelly mumbled, I could hear that she didn't feel well.

"Mom has had four kids Kelly," I said opening and closing the door. Mom chuckled lightly. Kelly just looked at me.

"Ha-Ha."

"What it's true…" I said rising my hands in defence. After five minutes Kelly threw up two more times then be went down stairs to find the boy's all walking about us. Oh boy this was going to be fun…

**you all know the drill :) review=more chapters...**

**love ya all!  
><strong>

**-Katie! Xoxo  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey all!  
><strong>

**THANKYOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! And yes I know that Chapter 9 and 10 are the same Uploding problems... But any why heres the real chapter 10!  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING!  
><strong>

Seth's pov

Oh man, as much as I love my imprint I couldn't help having the feeling that I was useless. After she filled me in on the whole Chris situation, I wanted to rip him to shreds! But I knew as much as she hated him she wouldn't forgive me if I did. But now she was with her mother and pregnant sister. Man, even thinking how sick Chris was, I mean come on he raped his step daughter. I just hope that he never did anything like that to my Kirsty…

"I know you two were in the room with the girls beforehand." Tom breathed looking up at his. Embry sighed next to me and put his face in his hands.

"We're sorry, but sir I think I speak for Embry as well as myself," I spook up looking him in the eye, "Knowing what the girls have been through and situation they are in now, I don't think we'll ever to stay far away from them."

"Mr. Cameron, given Kelly's situation I – I ," Embry started but looked over to the hall. I also looked where he was looking, there stood, my beautiful imprint in all her glory. Her face was beautiful from her golden coloured skin, to her deep brown eyes, her million dollar smile. I noticed a faint rugged line going from the corner of her mouth up to her ear. I never noticed it till now, her hair was always hiding it. "Seth, man calm down." Embry said placing his large hand on my shoulder. At this point I knew that I couldn't calm down. I managed to get up and make out the door, before I couldn't hold it. I phased in the Cameron's back yard. I howled up into the fresh cold dawn. Everyone thinks I'm always about smiles and nothing gets me down and yeah it's true, but ever since I imprinted I have been feeling all her pain…

_Seth what's up? _Jared asked.

_Nothing just…_ I began but stopped and remembered the scar on Kirsty's face.

_Yeah I knew, she got that last year apparently, because she was trying to keep Joanna quiet but she never got her quiet in time. Chris got a knife and said if she ever did it again he would kill her._ Jared thought remembering Kirsty telling him. I whimpered in pain. I heard a woman gasp. I turned my large head to see Miss Cameron look at me in shock.

"So all the legends where true." She asked Mr Cameron.

"Yes and Jared is one of our protectors too." He replied.

"Seth you okay man?" Embry asked walking up to me. I nodded my large head and looked over to my Imprint. I never knew I could love some on so much…

Once I had calmed down enough to phase back, it was around three in the afternoon, Jared had taken Kim down to Sam's along with Embry and Kelly. So I asked Kirsty if she would like to go. Which thankfully she did. Now we are in my truck driving towards Sam's place. So far since we had left her house she was quiet and it was killing me.

"What you thinking?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing, you?" she replied looking at me.

"Nothing." I sighed looking at the road ahead of me.

"If there was nothing on your mind then you wouldn't have asked and sighed." She said giggling a little. She was good.

"I was just wondering what you were thinking…" I replied reaching her hand which was resting on the edge of her seat. She flinched as I touched her fingers but then relaxed and took my hand. I squeezed it softly before I turned down Sam's drive way. "Come on everyone will be there, but if Leah gives you looks don't worry that's just Leah." I said with a smile, getting out the car and walking round to help her out.

Kirstys pov

As Seth helped me out his truck, I heard some people laugh. I knew it would probably be Paul. After a week of hanging out with the guys it was easy to tell who everyone was. Seth took my hand and walked into the house. "Hey guys!" Seth said happily. Everyone turned and looked and said 'hello', there were some people here that I hadn't met. Although I knew, they were probably Elders being that they looked very old, two smiled kindly at me, I looked at them, one was a woman and the other was a man they both looked like Seth. Oh, no I'm about to meet his parents…

**well, what do you all think? and just to let you all know Harry Clearwater is still alive! OH and Cheak out my new story 'People always look on the outside never the inside'!**  
><strong> ;D<strong>

**More reviews = more chapters!  
><strong>

**- Katie! xoxo  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all, Sorry for the long wait. I'm taking the advice abbydog26.  
><strong>

**There for the chapters will hopefully be longer and have more details in them. And another thing, If it takes more than a week of so for me to update, Could you review telling me to update, or you can through me a PM (Private Message) telling me to update. Cause I might for get to type something up for you all. Anyway own with the story!  
><strong>

**I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

Kirsty's pov

It's been a week since I met Seth's parents, they seemed rather chatty and nice. Although they had to leave a few minuets after Seth and I arrived. Kelly said that they couldn't wait to meet us and that they are sorry for what we have been through. Me being a little dum in thinking that we could actual for get our past and only our family know the truth. But then again its only the pack and the Elders who know our past; I'm sure they wouldn't tell.

A few day's a go mom and Embry took Kelly to the Doctors, Embry insisted on her doctor to be Dr. Cullen being that he was the best doctor in the state and the fact that He and Dr. Cullen get on very well. Dr. Cullen told Kelly that she was actually 4 months pregnant and that she had been pregnant three times before only for two or three mouths. Mom ended up crying so much she made her depressed, Dr. Cullen ended up giving her anti-depressants to take. He also told Embry to not leave Kelly on her own, unless she is with the pack or with mom, dad and me. Seth later told me that Dr. Cullen and his family where actually Vampires. Which I have to say is pretty cool if you think about it.

Now I'm waiting on Seth to pick me up, he insisted that I go over to his house so his parents can properly meet me. And due to the little connection called imprinting I caved. With that after I got how last week I Googled Imprinting. Turns out you can never ever break it and if the imprinters imprint die, the imprinter will end up dying shortly after his imprint die being that they can't live with out them. Which is a little freaky don't you think? But then again, Jared was right by saying that the imprinter would do anything to keep their imprint happy. The would literally move heaven and earth for them. So one way or another I'm going to end up loving Seth so much it would kill me if he died. Google the one place where it can answer all your questions and yet it can really make you think 'Damn why me?'

"You nervous?" Someone asked from behind me. I turned to see Kelly in a baggy T-shirt and sweat pants, eating a large bag of chips.

"A little, Hungry much?" I replied laughing as Kelly shoved two large chips in her mouth. She glared at me for a second.

"No not really but I mom say's that I'm probably craving food now or something like that." Kelly replied looking past me before saying, "Seth's at the door." And then the door bell rang. I walked and opened the door and Seth was there with Embry. I looked back at Kelly.

"How did you know that?" I asked, how could she hear them? I mean I was closer to the door than her and I didn't hear a thing.

"Cause I'm awesome." She replied smiling before placing another Chip in her mouth.

"Hey you ready?" Seth asked as he pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back.

"Yeah, let's go." I said smiling as I breathed in his scent, pine wood and rain... Seth also smiled and turned and walked out the door I followed and heard Kelly shout "My Chips!" I smiled at that. Ever since last week Kelly has been having all types if mood's.

Seth was waiting at the end of the driveway for me. We where walking to his house being that everything was within walking distance here.  
>Seth smiled as I took his hand when we where out of sight of the house. Jared had accepted the fact that Seth had imprinted on me but he was still being the over protective brother, although he let Kelly and Embry be together a lot more that her does with me and Seth... Wonder if it's anything to do with Kelly being pregnant or the fact she is older than me. Who knows all I know it that I am happy just to be with Seth.<p>

"What you thinking?" he asked squeezing my hand softly. I looked up at him to meet his gorgeous smile.

"Nothing important." I replied looking down. Geez since when did I have butterfly's in my stomach?

"Okay, but hey don't be nervous round my mom and dad, the like you although my mom wants to know you more in person before she accepts you fully but my dad on the other hand loves you, Don't be surprised if he asks you to call him Dad." I laughed at that, Seth laughed too.

"Okay, I won't be surprised if he asks."

"Hey Shrimp." A husky female voice said from behind us. Seth groaned before letting go off my hand, turning round. I also looked round to see a tall female, she was pretty yet she looked like she was in pain.

"Leah." He breathed giving her a look.

"So is this your Bit- Girlfriend?" She asked looking my up and down. Her eyes lingered on my mouth and moved up then back down. I knew instantly what she was looking at and I instantly felt judged.

"Yes, this is my Kirsty." He replied taking my hand again. "Kirsty this is my sister Leah." Leah raised her eyebrows then dropped them nodded then she walked past us and walked/ran down the street. I Looked down not wanting to ask. "Don't worry she is like that come on."

We walked the rest of the way in silence, after five minuets we arrived at his house. I took a deep breath as he opened the door.

**Well that's what I have managed to type up for you today, So much stuff going on. But if you would be so kind and review it would truly make my day. ;D**

**More reviews = more chapters.  
><strong>

**-Katie xoxo  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour! OMG! 71 REVIEWS! I NEVER THOUGH THAT THIS WOULD GET SO MENY! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And in other news! since the last 10 and a half chapters have all been Kirsty and Seth, I thought I might do one for Kelly/Embry after uploading chapter 12. Any objections? No? Okay good own with the story! Lol just looked at the review and some one asked for this! XD oh well hope you all enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

**Embry's pov  
><strong>

Ever since I was born I have always felt like an outsider. Sure I'm half Quileute and all, my best friends fathers could be my own but I don't know. Last year one answer about my father was shown. He was indeed on of my best friends fathers. You see I'm not like your average teenage boy. No I'm far from that. While you are sleeping in your nice warm bed, I'm out in the forest running on all four legs. Yes four legs. See I'm a Quileute Warrior, through my fathers people I have inherited this amazing thing from them. That said thing is a Werewolf. Yeah you heard me right, I'm a werewolf, but not like the crazy ones in horror movies where they turn on call of a full moon. I can turn when ever I want. Yet on the down side to it, some of the other Quileute boy's also phased. So it's better not to be in wolf form all the time, we can hear each others thoughts and it's a headache.

But then three weeks ago the best possible thing happened to me. I finally met my imprint, my soul mate, my other half. She was the most beautiful young woman I ever met. Back when we where in primary together I had always had a little crush on her, and in a way I always knew that she would grow up to be beautiful. After a week of us talking and meeting up, I managed to pluck up the courage to ask her out in a date. I set up a little picnic for us down on First Beach, which she loved. After an hour I told her everything about me, and the pack, which she took rather well. Then I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was over the moon when she said yes!

Later than that night her sister and Seth found us in our first kiss, not that it didn't bother me. We walked hand in hand back to her house when her ass of a step father started shouting at her and that pissed me off, but I managed not to phase, when he tried to attack me. After Seth, Kirsty and My Kelly left us. I told her father to calm and I would let him go. After I let him go he got back in hes car and sped back the way he came. Worried about Kelly I practically ran all the way to her house. Seth and Jared where sitting out side. I told them what happened then the ass-hole turned up and stormed in the house, all three of us where hot on his heels.

In the end ever since Kelly moved away four years ago, every day that she lived with that sick ass he, hit, kicked and raped her. And what was worse she was pregnant with _his_ child. It did hurt me that it wasn't my own, but I still loved her and I don't care if she is pregnant with an ugly alien creature I will love her and the child mine or not. I would move heaven and earth for her and anything that she gives life to.

The following week I took her with he mom to the hospital I managed to pull some strings to get Carlisle to be her doctor. Where he told us that the baby was fit and healthy and that she was four months pregnant. Her mom started crying and made her depressed. Carlisle also told me not to leave her unless she was with her family and to make sure she is happy.

Now I'm on my way to her house with Seth. Seth was taking Kirsty to meet his parents. I couldn't bring Kelly to meet my mother yet. My mom is well... She is all about God's word, and that we are all sinners and all that. But really I think that she is just like that because she had a kid out of wedlock and the fact she slept with three other men. If my mom found out that Kelly was pregnant she would be telling me to marry her or she will be by Kelly's side all the time.  
>After Seth left with Kirsty, they left Kelly and me all alone. Kelly was eating a large bag of chips being a teenage boy and a werewolf I obviously wanted one. She swatted my hand away and said, "My Chips!"<p>

"Okay, Okay I'm sorry for trying to take one of your chips." I laughed. She just smiled and handed me a small chip. I gave her a look, "Really a tiny chip."

"Yeah, because I know how much you eat and I can't let you starve, but if you had any manors then you might have gotten a bigger chip." She replied waving a big chip in my face before she placed it in her mouth, giving me an angelic smile. I love this girl.

"Fine," I sighed, " Kelly Monique Cameron, may I please have some chips?" Getting off the sofa we were both sitting on and getting down on my knees, so it looked like I was begging her. She rased her eyebrow slowly. My heart started pounding in fear...

"How do you know my middle name? No one knows what it is." She said looking confused. She still held the bag of chips in her lap.

"Wolf telepathy baby," I replied smiling, getting up off the floor and lent slowly into her, our lips inches away. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to hers. Soft, warm, and oh so perfect lips. I heard the chips begin to break, I moved them out the way with one hand while the other was on Kelly's cheek, rubbing my thumb on her soft skin. I knew Kelly couldn't hold her hands in her lap for much longer, she would end up having them around my neck or on my shoulders. I licked her lip asking to enter, but when she didn't I growled softly against her. she smiled against me before opening her mouth where our tongues began to battle for dominance, she was a good fighter but nonetheless I still won in the end. I was about to pull her up and set her on my lap when someone coughed. We jumped apart to see Jared, arms folded tightly over his chest, he looked like the walking dead. And how could I forget why?

Sam had us running more patrols since some redheaded leach was running round trying to kill Bella. Jacob has been begging Sam to protect her. He keeps saying 'She's human our protection applies to her.' I mean come on, he didn't Imprint on her, she is not his soul mate. I hate to say it be Edward is her true mate.

"Can we keep it PG, there is a baby in the room." Jared laughed. Kelly narrowed her eyes at him. I also did. He loved to make little jokes when Kelly and I are together.

"Ha-Ha, Your so funny." Kelly said stressing the 'So'. The way she said it turned me own in to many ways...

"Oh, yeah Embry, Sam says he want's you to get some sleep, The Cullen's say that the Red-head might pass by." Jared said walking over and sitting on the sofa opposed us.

"Okay, don't leave her alone for a second," I said, I could feel the inner wolf growling, I couldn't live with my self if anything happened to my Kelly.

"I won't, I know what you mean and feel," He nodded as did I, I turned to Kelly and said "Bye babe," before kissing her softly on her lips. I got up and walked out side. As soon as I did. I wanted to run back in, pick her up and never let her go. But I knew that, that would tic of Jared.

Sighing I walked home, being that I was tall and had long legs it took me no time to get home. I heard my mother with in the house, singing some song christian song. Jeez the woman is going over bored. Taking a deep breath I entered the house, carefully closing the door. Not wanting to catch my mothers attention.

"Embry, Stop I want us to have a little chat." My mothers voice rang behind me. Damn it! I slowly turned around and put on a smile.

"Hey mom, Sure what about?" I said putting on my innocent sweet little boy act.

"Well, it's about your girlfriend, Miss Kelly Cameron." She said slowly. My heart started to beat faster, my body temperature began to rise. The inner wolf growled in anger.

"What about her?" I asked sounding very calm.

"Don't act all innocent with me young man! I know very well that she is pregnant!" She snapped at me.

"Yeah, she is pregnant but the baby isn't mine. She's four months mom, Kelly and I have only been together for three weeks." I said through my teeth. Trying to calm myself down, if I phased in front of her she would have a heart attack and go all demon child on me.

"Then why are you with her? She is having a child out of wedlock and has given her self to another man, whats to say she won't leave you for another men!" Mom said pocking me in the chest. I started shacking but I remand calm by thinking of Kelly happy and laughing.

"She won't, and she didn't have a choice." I said in a low voice thinking of that Ass-hole Chris.

"Embry, she was the one who had sex with another man. She will d-" I cut her off.

"No she won't! You want to know why she is pregnant, well it's because her step father beat her and her sisters and threaten her but saying if she didn't have se- the deed with him then he would beat her sisters! She didn't want anything to happen to her sisters so she did what she was told." I felt a tear run down my cheek, " If you don't believe me then ask her mom and dad or her brother. Or better yet you could ask her. She is the most, beautiful, smart, and caring girl in the world and nothing will stop me from loving her." I said before walking back out the house, not wanting to talk to her anymore about My Imprint. I ran into the forest and phased not caring about my clothes. I let out a howl, full of anger, pain, and sadness.

I promise from this moment own, nothing will ever come between Kelly and I or our baby.

**I don't know about you but that made me cry... * Sniff Sniff* ** **Don't you just love him?**

**Any way! You all know what to do. :)**

**More reviews = More Chapters! **

**-Katie! xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading sooner. But! A week and three Days later... I still don't know what to write. But since I love you all so much I typed this up. It may not be the best chapter but I'm kinda stuck between a rock and a hard place with School and yeah it's manly all about school. **

**Shout outs to all You who Reviewed and Didn't, those who alerted this and Favorited this story! And To you! For reading this. ;D And to abbydog26 The answer to your question will remain un-answered for now...**

**On with the story! And if Some of the Pregnancy things are wrong sorry, never got learned anything in that department in biology.**

**I OWN NOTHING! (Apart from the plot, Kelly,Kirsty, Joanna, Sarah Cameron(There mom), Chris and Kelly's child))**

Kelly's pov  
>Even though I'm unconscious I can tell that The past few weeks have been crazy. No 'Crazy' is not a good word to describe it. The past few weeks have been hectic. I can smell and hear everything. Sometimes I'll be laying in bed and crying because of the hormones. I hardly go to school now being that I'm showing a lot more now and because of my uncontrollable hormones. But with Embry he was having well uncontrollable hormones too according to Jared, and what I can remember...<p>

He got in a fight with his mom and took off. He came back to find his mom out and now where to be seen. Little did I know she was all for God and so against sex out side of marriage. She ends up coming to me and telling me to marry Embry. Not I don't know about you but if your boyfriends mom came up to you and said, 'Marry my son, to that the child you will have will grow up in a loving family.'

What makes her think that this child will not be loved? Does she think I'm going to not give a damn about this baby all because my step father raped me? Well I couldn't do that... If I did I would hate myself for doing it. The child will still be my own baby...

So Embry came round and said rather calmly to his mom asking her to leave and that she was making me feel stressed and its not good for the baby. She agrees and apologized, Embry asks what she was talking to be about. I told him that she told me to marry him, he blushed and then gets down on one knee and...

_******A Week and Three Days Ago******_

Embry got down on one knee, my heart started pounding what is he doing?

"Kelly Monique Cameron will you marry me?" Oh God. Did he just ask that? My imprint, The boy of my dreams was asking me to marry him... Wait something doesn't feel right... "Kelly are you okay?" Embry asked shooting up and has his hands round my waist keeping me up. I managed to whisper, "No." before I was collapsed into him, his strong arms holding me up I winced in pain, memory of Chris hitting me flooded back in my mind. Embry's winced a little too. "Make it stop Embry!" I yelled in pain. Embry lifted me up and ran as fast as he could.

I have no idea where he was talking me... But all I saw was Chris's wicked smile as his fist hit me over and over again.

**Embry's pov**

****Pain shot through my lower stomach. I had and hope that I'll never feel this pain again. Kelly my sweet and beautiful Kelly, was in my arms wincing in pain. Her head in my shoulder wincing every second. I had to get her to the hospital. I didn't care what people thought at I passed them all I care about is getting her to the hospital. Every time the pain got worse I ran faster and when I saw blood coming from Kelly I ran fast.

With in minuets I was at the closes hospital, I shouted out, "Someone help please!" seconds later Dr. Cullen was out and ordering nurses to get things.

"Embry call her parents tell them what happened, I'm sorry but I think I may need to-" He was cut off by some nurse calling him and saying that they need him. I did as he asked and called her parents, I also called Sam to tell him what happen and that I wasn't going to patrol until Kelly has had the baby...

**Chris's pov**

"Your sure of it?" I asked my new found friend, Hugo. He wasn't an average guy, he was offering me a new live and a way to to end they stupid bitch and her sisters life for good.

"One little bit is all it takes," Hugo replied smiling flashing his teeth. Cocky ass hole.

"And what would I owe you in exchange?" I asked looking down. Hugo was un-naturally good looking. It was hard for anyone not to be attracted to him. Crap that sounds wrong.

"Nothing my friend," he said moving closer to me with his arms stretched out, "All I want you to do is enjoy it once I have given it to you." He said hugging me. It was a little - weird.

"Deal." I replied. Hugo pressed his lips to my neck before biting me...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone! I'm back! for now... Just finished my Exams and My Laptop brock so... Everything I had on it was lost! D: So I'm tyoing this out of memory... anyway hope you all like!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

kirsty's pov

It haz been a month since Kelly has losed the baby. To say the least we where all happy that she had in a way. But this is Kelly we are talking about. She stayed in her room for two weeks upset that she lossed the baby but the pack and everyone has been very suportive. And helped her through.

It has also been a month since I was at the Clearwaters. Harry and Sue, are the best and I can see clearly where Seth gets his happy and cheerfulness from. But Leah... To say the least. She scares me more than Chris did. She wouldn't stop asking me about what happened when I lived with Chris. She asked is he did the some as he did to Kelly and all other questions.

I couldn't help feel a shamed when she asked them. Because I couldn't say infront fo Seth and his parents that Chris did do all the samethings to me what he did to Kelly, when she was looking after Joanna after he had hit her.

I still remember the day he tied me up and made me watch him beat and rape Kelly, all because we stood up for our little sister... Yet Kelly and I where releved to have Brady; one of the younger wolves imprint on Joanna. It was more like a weight lifted from out shoulders.

But now I tried to consentrate on the conversation that was going round with the other Imprints.

"So you mean that he is going to ask you in a month?" Kim asked Kelly sounding suprised.

"Thats what I heard. Aparently he's already asked my mom and dad and they said it's okay for me to." Kelly replied, running her hand through her long thick hair.

"Is it even Legal?" Rachel asked; Rachel was one of the new additions to the Imprints. She was Pauls Imprint - we all wish her good luck with him.

"It's Legal with parental consent. That's kinda how I know. I mean after I lost the baby, Embry has been trying to get me to smile and all that, he asked me to move in with him and my parents practacly kicked me out to live with him, and I found him practicing in the bathroom." Kelly replied picking up a stick and drawing lines in the sand.

"Aww. Any do you have any idea how he is going to ask?" Emily asked leaning closer. Kelly laughed slightly and blushed.

"Now Emily, and girls Embry will be here in a minuet so I think you all should change the topic." Sam called over from where the other boys where all exept Seth and Embry. They where running partol. They got off when the whole bonfire kicked off.

All the girls growened, they didn't want to change topics. Embry had let slip what he was going to do, and Jared made him talk to my parents about it. Then they tolded Kelly all which Embry doesn't know about.

"To answer your question Emily, no I have no clue how, where or when." Kelly sighed, droping the stick she had in her hand. When a howl ripped through the air. Seth came running out the forest towards Sam.

"Sam! Vampire! Chris! Help!" He yelled out before running back into the forest.

"Brady! Collin! Get the girls back to my place, Keep them safe! One of you stay phased! The rest of you come with me!" Sam yelled. The next thing I know I was at Sam and Emilys in Kellys arms scared for two reasons. First was Seth and the second Chris was a back and was a vampire...

**Okay I know it's short and all but I lost all my other data and stuff. So yeah.**

**I have also changed my name! To SammyEatsZombiez. Because I'm changing my name soon! And I'm kinda into the Zombie stuff. so yeah!**

**More Reviews = Mor chapters!**

**It's good to say that again! **

**-Sammy!**


End file.
